Mi amor y sus pedazos
by MieldeNaranja
Summary: Nunca creí que esto iba a pasarme a mí, él se fue y me dejo. Con mi amor y corazón hecho basura. Pensé que era lo mejor para esta situación y decidí irme, escapar de la opresión de mi pecho porque si no iba yo a pedir perdón por cosas que no hice. Y con todo el dolor del alma tome la decisión de irme. Adiós Edward Cullen te dejo a ti y a tu familia aunque la vida se me vaya en eso.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 _Nada es para siempre._

 _El café se enfría._

 _El cigarro se apaga._

 _El tiempo pasa y las personas cambian._

Autor: Alguien muy sabio.

Nunca pensé que ese párrafo aplicaría tanto en mi vida hasta hace un tiempo.

Nunca hubiera maldecido el día que lo conocí hasta hace un tiempo.

Nunca habría pensado que la persona a la que más amas, es la única que realmente puede herirte hasta que el me hizo darme cuenta.

Y aquí estoy con el corazón en la mano. Dándome cuenta que el dolor por él; " _Un dolor así, dolor del alma, no se quita con remedios, terapia o vacaciones; Un dolor así se sufre, simplemente a fondo, sin atenuantes, como debe ser"…*_

Una vez leí en un libro que " _El amor no cambia, no cambian los besos, las palabras, los regalos. Nada cambia"_. Eso creía fervientemente, y después leí el siguiente renglón al que casi no prestaba atención hasta ahora " _Solo nosotros cambiamos de amores_ "

Entonces entendí que él había cambiado de amores. Entendí que la única enamorada aquí soy yo, que la promesa que hicimos cuando todavía nos amábamos quedo rota.

Yo quede rota.

Estoy incompleta porque él se llevó la mitad de mí. Por eso es que el esta tan feliz, tan completo.

Edward Cullen ¡Felicidades! Te aplaudo enserio que lo hago.

Gracias por todo, por los besos, las sonrisas, las caricias, los cuidados, las travesuras, las nuevas y primeras experiencias, por hacerme el amor, por hacerme creer que estábamos en lo alto y que tú nunca me soltarías, por los malos tratos, por tus palabras hirientes hacia mí, por el daño que hiciste pero sobre todo Edward gracias por irte con ella.

* * *

Gracias por leer de verdad lo aprecio, espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo disfruto escribiéndola. Háganme saber si les gusto con sus RR.

""* Cita por Isabel Allende.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

* * *

 ** _POV BELLA_**

\- Isabella tenemos que terminar…

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ir se con ella.

Somos un grupo de 6 amigos o más bien éramos; crecimos, fuimos a la escuela, comimos en receso, jugábamos en nuestras casas, prácticamente todo lo hicimos juntos; Cuando entramos a la secundaria no cambiamos eso, es más nos habíamos vuelto más unidos si eso es posible. Cuando eres adolescente quieres disfrutar sin importar nada, se alborotan las hormonas, quieres salir de fiesta, tomar alcohol, probar las drogas, dar tu primer beso, tu primer faje, tu primera vez, en pocas palabras te quieres comer el mundo.

Y eso hicimos, Emmet Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen y yo, Isabella Swan; Experimentamos todo lo que pudimos imaginar.

Nuestros padres no eran los más cuidadosos con nosotros, somos de familias bien acomodadas gracias a que nuestros papás trabajan mucho.

Conocí a mis chicos desde que era muy pequeña, mis papás Charlie y Renee se mudaron cuando yo apenas tenía 1 mes de nacida, a Charlie lo habían transferido a Forks por una cuestión de trabajo y como la esposa enamorada Renee lo siguió hasta ahí sin queja alguna, Charlie es un importante ejecutivo de una naviera llamada "Vulturis And B." Mi papá se hizo muy amigo del señor Hale y del señor Cullen quienes trabajan igual en la naviera. Ellos habían nacido en Forks. Supongo que desde ahí se desencadeno mi amistad con sus respectivos hijos.

Ali y Jas se hicieron novios en el último grado de la primaria, Em y Ross fueron novios desde el 1er grado de secundaria como Edward y yo. No éramos las relaciones más convencionales que digamos, nunca nos acostamos entre nosotros solo con nuestras respectivas parejas. Ame a Edward desde que tenía uso de razón, empezamos a experimentar con nuestros cuerpos cuando tuvimos los 15 cumplidos, él fue mi primer todo como Jasper la primera vez de todo de Alice y obvio como Emmet de Rosalie.

No quisiera usar la palabra promiscuos pero ciertamente lo éramos, desde el 3ro de secundaria hasta terminar la preparatoria, con nosotros jamás existieron celos, Ross y yo hicimos un trio para pasar la materia de bilogía realmente éramos buenas en la escuela pero la verdad nos quisimos acostar con el maestro; Edward estuvo con la directora cuando lo atrapo fumando marihuana atrás de la escuela y con un par de maestras también, él decía que eso le daba reputación en la preparatoria; Em sé que se acostó con la perfecta en el cuarto de limpieza porque yo misma los atrape; Ali y Jas, hicieron un trio con una mujer llamada María ella era la suplente de la clase de francés.

Y por supuesto los chicos se acostaron con más mujeres de las que puedo recordar, y bueno nosotras tampoco fuimos unas santas, Ross, Ali y yo nos dimos nuestro buen buffet en la escuela y fuera de ella también.

Como ya había mencionado nuestros papás no nos prestaban la suficiente atención, ellos siempre se la pasaban viajando, haciendo negocios, o se iban a disfrutar vacaciones sin nosotros. Aunque fue difícil crecer la mitad del tiempo siempre nos tuvimos a nosotros y por eso hicimos un acuerdo cuando entramos en la secundaria y fue este.

" _Prometo solemnemente que sin importar que pase, con quienes estemos, en que problemas estemos metidos, siempre vamos a estar juntos, (somos familia) porque los amigos son la familia que nosotros escogemos, nos vamos a amar y respetar siempre"_

\- _¡SIEMPRE JUNTOS! – Gritamos unidos._

Tal vez era una promesa tonta, apenas teníamos la edad para recordar lo que decíamos pero después de tantos años ese seguía siendo nuestro lema.

Nosotros sabíamos que sin importar con quienes nos habíamos acostado, habíamos hechos tríos o cualquier otra cosa de carácter sexual, que yo iba ser siempre de Ed como el de mí, Ali de Jas y Ross de Em.

Nos amábamos y perdonábamos todo siempre.

Terminamos nuestros estudios básicos y decidimos que teníamos que ir a la misma universidad. Como somos de familias adineradas no importaba a que universidad iríamos podíamos ir a la más cara hasta las de gobierno. Buscamos universidades adentro y fuera del país que tuvieran las carreras que todos queríamos.

Em iba a estudiar para administrador de empresas, el siempre administro nuestro dinero en las salidas a los bares o discotecas y realmente nuestro dinero siempre rendía. Ross Ingeniera en mecánica, esa chica sí que sabe sobre autos. Alice para diseñadora de modas, Ali, siempre deliro con vestirnos de hecho esa pequeña hada hiperactiva nos vestía en la preparatoria. Jas derecho, el siempre amo las leyes aunque supongo que amaba conocerlas para romperlas. Ed para médico, ama más la idea de ser médico que a mí. Y yo amo escribir de verdad mi sueño de pequeña siempre fue ser escritora.

Decidimos ir a una universidad privada en los Ángeles, California llamada "W. Association B. Private School" sus intalaciones eran una maravilla por lo que habíamos visto y sus colegiaturas de miedo, ya que eso no importaba, estabamos muy emocionados por ir a ella.

Viajamos hasta Seattle porque en Forks no hay aeropuerto. Y aquí estamos diciéndoles adiós a nuestros papás los 6 para empezar la universidad en los Ángeles.

\- ¡Si en la secundaria y en la preparatoria nos divertimos, no nos imaginó ahora en los Ángeles! Los amo chicos. – Nos dijo Em

\- Vaya que si osito ¡Nos las vamos a pasar genial!

\- Ya se Ross pero no olvidemos nuestro lema. – Dijo Al. Jas, Ed y yo asentimos con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Que se preparen los Ángeles que vamos para haya!" -Exclame entusiasmada.

Nos dimos un gran abrazo entre los 6 y partimos hacia el avión.

Como fuimos en primera clase nos sentamos en parejas, después de los primeros 10 minutos, Jas y Al ya estaban muy acurrucados unos sobre el otro y, Em y Ross poco falto que la aeromoza los bajara del todo el amor que se estaban profesando.

Me voltee a mirar a Ed y este me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida. Mi favorita.

Durante las casi dos horas del vuelo Ed y yo estuvimos abrazados, pegados el uno al otro pensando que éramos indispensables en nuestras vidas. Sabía que lo amaba más allá de la locura y sabía que él me amaba a mí también, estoy segura de ello porque después de tantos problemas él todavía estaba ahí siempre para mí, amándome, cuidando que los problemas no fueran a más. Era recíproco porque yo por el hacía lo mismo. No importaba con quien estuviéramos teniendo sexo, al final del día con quien me iba a la cama a hacer el amor era con Edward. Sabía que Em y Ross, y, Jas y Al, hacían lo mismo. Nuestras relaciones no eran convencionales, es y será difícil de entender pero ¿Qué importa? Somos jóvenes queremos disfrutar y tener una pareja estable ¿Es que acaso estaba mal? Nosotros no lo veíamos mal. Nos dimos cuenta que éramos el uno para el otro, que nos pertenecíamos, que íbamos a terminar juntos de todas maneras entonces ¿Por qué no disfrutar por el momento?

\- Te amo con todas mis fuerzas nunca lo vayas a olvidar Bells - Dijo Edward cerca de mi oreja mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Lo se Ed, Te amo igual o más que tú, acuérdate de nuestra promesa, esa nunca va a cambiar a menos que estemos en otro mundo o en otra galaxia. Siempre juntos nunca lo olvides. – Le dije acercándome a sus labios para besarlo.

Yo nunca me imaginé que los Ángeles iban a ser otro mundo y otra galaxia para él.

* * *

Gracias por leer, espero sus RR y que les haya gustado mucho, hasta el próximo capitulo.. Xoxo.


End file.
